Child of War
by anySuzuki
Summary: Puedes encontrar un poco de esperanza en la inocencia de los niños, incluso si no son de tu raza. Genbu Kururugi, encontrar un poco de luz es más fácil que conservarla. Oneshot/Proyecto/No yaoi


**Code Geass: Oneshot**

**Child of War**

**anySuzuki**

El mundo había explotado en caos mucho antes de lo que se pudiera imaginar, pero la presión que Britannia ejercía sobe todos era tanta que inevitablemente terminaría en esto. _Así que el mundo lo esperaba, _la gota que derramó el vaso. El movimiento que Britannia jamás debió ejercer y por lo tanto el último de sus días.

Las áreas se levantaron al mismo tiempo. Los viejos gobernantes ayudaron al último blanco de Britannia a repeler la destrucción.

Japón se levantó victorioso con todos sus aliados apoyándolo de cerca. _¿Qué querían a cambio? _Libertad.

Eso era tan simple como obligatorio que Genbu Kururugi no tendría problema en cumplir con su palabra. Una vez que Britannia estuviese sometida, Japón se haría cargo de liberar el resto de las áreas y les devolvería su poder y autonomía.

_Si, lo fácil._

-No huyas de tus obligaciones una vez más Genbu. No estoy aquí como tu niñera y tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estarte siguiendo en los márgenes del templo- Kyoshiro Todou observaba los alrededores con su mirada afilada y alerta, porque en medio del caos en el que se encontraba el mundo, era muy fácil que alguien lograra brincar la seguridad para echar abajo este movimiento en pos de la libertad.

-No estoy huyendo, quiero algo de aire fresco- argumentó el otro hombre abriéndose paso con las manos entre la maleza. Quería de preferencia un lugar donde no hubiese restos de KF destruidos o municiones vacías. Todo el perímetro de su templo era un campo d batalla muerto que se defendía cuando Britannia trataba de enviar más máquinas a destruirlo. Esto era apenas el comienzo de un largo camino.

-Estás poniendo en riesgo tu seguridad y no estoy de humor para-

El Primer Ministro levantó una mano en el aire deteniendo en seco al militar que empezaba con su discurso de los contras de esta aventura. Pero el único motivo por el que guardó silencio era porque optó porque el otro hombre los estaba escondiendo de algo malo o estaba _viendo _algo malo en el camino que deseaba seguir ya que también se había detenido.

Todou se llevó la mano al mango de la katana y entró en posición de alerta emparejándose con Genbu, pero contrario a todo lo que esperaba ver frente al primer ministro, _una amenaza, _sus cejas ya exasperadas se juntaron en una mueca de completa confusión y sospecha.

-¿Qué demonios es-?

Genbu volvió a silenciar a Todou mientras observaba lo mismo. Pero ambos no alcanzaban a comprender la imagen frente a sus ojos.

A pocos metros, entre la maleza donde apenas comenzaban los vastos campos de girasoles en los márgenes del templo, había una figurita. Delgada, pequeña, _de dudosa procedencia. _Pero lo más importante de todo esto, era que estaban frente a un ser vivo.

Genbu se brincó los troncos que lo separaban de esta extraña escena y Todou de inmediato se aferró a su hombro con un susurro de reclamo.

-Puede ser una trampa- y lo jaló en dirección por la que habían llegado, o al menos eso trató porque el otro hombre no cedió en lo más mínimo.

-Parece un niño- recalcó Genbu obviando la imagen -¿Cómo puede ser un niño una trampa?- y definitivamente la curiosidad estaba tomando lo mejor de él. Todou refunfuñó bastante alerta todavía, viendo entre Todou y el supuesto _niño-no-trampa._

-¿Ahora te interesan los niños? Tienes uno en el templo, es hora de volver- presionaba el punto pero por más que atentara contra el lado lógico del primer ministro, sabía que era una batalla perdida. Bien podría optar por el plan B y noquear al hombre para arrastrarlo de vuelta a la seguridad de la casa.

-Si tanto miedo tienes quédate aquí- finalizó Genbu quitándose la mano de Todou y avanzando de manera precautoria los metros que lo separaban del infante. Pero no tardó ni dos segundos en sentir al otro tras su espalda, _lo conocía a la perfección. _-¿Niño?- intentó.

Todavía a distancia razonable trató de llamar la atención de la pequeña criatura, pero no obtuvo resultado inmediato. Así que se acercó un metro más cuidando sus pasos mientras evitaba pisar ramas secas que se quebrarían y asustarían a lo que sea que tuviera en frente.

A medida que estaba más cerca, comenzaba a tomar una forma más clara. Genbu distinguía la pequeña cabecita de cabellos largos y oscuros cubriendo el rostro que estaba inclinado hacia el frente. Además de unos bracitos que se cerraban hacia el estómago del infante como si se protegiera del frío.

Genbu no tenía frío, solo curiosidad. Y a medida que estaba a escasos centímetros casi podía optar por un huérfano de guerra. Todou comenzó a gruñir previendo lo peor, como un niño que explotara y los matara a ambos.

Finalmente Genbu se acuclilló frente al niño, notando que estaba sentado en una roca bajita. Y lo escaneó de pies a cabeza notando una camisa blanca sucia, pantalones claros que habían sido rasgados. Zapatos que a primera vista se veían caros, embarrados de lodo y tierra. Sin duda un niño perdido, era el primer pensamiento de ambos hombres. El problema era que se veía muy pequeño como para saber de dónde había salido.

-Niño ¿Estás perdido?- Genbu solo podía preguntar lo más obvio, estiró una mano lentamente hasta tocar el hombro del infante que al sentir la otra presencia por fin despertó del trance que lo tenía convertido en una bolita. Brincó levemente y levantó su cabeza con terror en su rostro sucio, pero la sorpresa venía más para los dos hombres que estaban parados en el claro que para el niño.

Ojos de color violeta claro y finas facciones pálidas les gritó el origen de la criatura.

Genbu se enderezó en su lugar con un resoplido molesto.

-Un Britannian- ahí acababa todo su interés. El niño no era ya una preocupación y por sobre todas las cosas, el mundo estaría mejor con uno menos. Así que se dio media vuelta ignorando por completo al infante que segundos antes había tratado de ayudar y se disponía a regresar al templo.

-Realmente eres insensible- reclamó Todou una vez que el primer ministro se había emparejado con él a lo cual el otro no se vio ofendido.

-Debe ser hijo de algún soldado y todos los Britannian en la zona han sido asesinados ¿Crees que tiene familia a la cual regresar?-

Todou frunció el entrecejo dando por perdida la pelea. Si Genbu se negaba a hacer el más mínimo acto de bondad, él no podía traspasar su autoridad.

Ambos hombres se disponían a regresar al templo, cuando el ruido de ramas siendo quebradas tras su espalda los detuvo. Todou fue el primero en pensar de nuevo en una amenaza, pero su mano se congeló en el mango de la katana al ver lo que era. El niño se había levantado de su lugar y había dado un par de pasos hacia ellos.

_Bien, eso sí que era triste._

_-_Lo siento mocoso, deberás quedarte ahí- sentenció Genbu con tono duro y señalando la roca donde el niño había estado sentado, pero por la cara del menor, no tenía idea de lo que el otro decía.

-No seas tan rudo- reclamó Todou acuclillándose frente al niño que en todo momento lo siguió con la mirada. Genbu comenzó a perderse de nuevo entre la maleza dejándolo solo. Entonces el niño parecía más enfocado a sus alrededores, moviendo sus bracitos de la engarrotada posición en que los tenía.

El militar torció la boca confundido.

-¿Quieres comida?- demonios, ni siquiera sabía la edad del niño pero le daba lástima.

Sin embargo sus palabras entraban en oídos sordos de nuevo cuando el infante lo miró sin comprender nada y tras segundos de cansados movimientos, le extendió a Todou un bulto envuelto en una cobija de colores claros. El militar entonces creía que se habían equivocado y que estaba frente a una niña que le ofrecía su muñeca para jugar.

_Como la inocencia de un niño podía ser._

Al menos hasta que el bulto se movió y comenzó a emitir pequeños gemidos.

_No podía ser que…_

-Oh por ¡Genbu!- gritó.

Escuchó el momento en que el otro hombre regresaba rápidamente saltando troncos y moviendo ramas, en espera de que algo estuviera mal. Pero para cuando el primer ministro había regresado al claro y seguía viendo al mismo niño, creí que su mejor amigo le estaba tomando el pelo.

-Todou, ya te dije que- no terminó el reclamo cuando el bulto en manos del pequeño niño comenzó a llorar. Genbu se inclinó junto a Todou con una expresión de incredulidad y extrañeza. –Boy, come here-

Entonces Genbu utilizaría sus conocimientos del idioma en espera de que esta vez el niño respondiera a algo que le fuese familiar y como si hubiese encendido algo de esperanza en la mirada del infante, el niño se acercó en cortos y rápidos pasos a Genbu como si fuese su boleto de salvación. Entregó el bulto en sus manos y Genbu tomó con cuidado el pequeño bebé que antes no habían notado comenzando a revisarlo superficialmente, deteniéndose en su ropita de niña.

_Una bebé._

Mas no pudo preguntar nada más cuando el niño se desplomó en el suelo completamente inconsciente y Todou se acercó de inmediato temiendo que hubiese dejado de respirar. Suspiró aliviado cuando al menos parecía seguir vivo, pero por su temperatura, delgadez y color de piel, _no lo estaría por mucho tiempo si lo dejaban ahí._

Genbu observó a Todou obteniendo la confirmación de vida, pero luego volvió a centrarse en la bebé con el entrecejo fruncido y bastante incrédulo todavía de lo que había pasado.

Un niño de _¿Tres años? _Con una bebé que parecía apenas tener _meses _de edad, en medio de un campo de batalla como ese. Pero lo curioso de todo podía ser el hecho de que la bebé se miraba muy bien, estaba cálida, sus ojos brillaban y solo parecía tener hambre, en comparación al niño que se había desvanecido.

-¿La estaba protegiendo?- musitó Genbu para sí mismo mientras volvía a cubrir a la bebé del clima a la intemperie. Todou recogía al niño del sueño sin esperar aprobación o permiso del Primer Ministro, quien pronto le siguió embobado todavía por la magnificencia del sentido de protección del niño.

Pero cuando Todou movió al niño en sus brazos de manera cómoda, algo brilloso captó la mirada del primer ministro alargando una mano y deteniendo al militad con sus movimientos.

-No lo voy a dejar aquí- comenzaba a reclamar Todou cuando Genbu negó levemente indicando que ese no era el punto. Tomó la delgada muñeca del niño y le levantó a la vista del otro hombre, donde una cadena plateada que portaba tenía algo escrito.

Un simple nombre. Todou no entendía en lo absoluto, Genbu sí lo podía leer.

-Lelouch- musitó.

* * *

><p><strong>Tómenlo como un posible AU de NR ya que tengo muchos, es un proyecto oneshot que quizás en un futuro pueda convertirse en longifc. La idea me encanta.<strong>

**¿Qué opinan?**

**anySuzuki**


End file.
